Sorry to keep you waiting
by PurringWombat
Summary: Sam returns to Japan after 4 years. Sam has family issues, and she never even thinks about boys. She didn't know what that meant, until she took one good look at a girl. Gou x OC. Possible RinHaru.
1. Prologue

**I added an character to the entire season, Teehee. Expect RinHaru in the future. ^^**

* * *

"Who's that girl over there? I haven't seen before." Nagisa said to Makoto.

"Heh? What girl?" Makoto replied, focusing on adjusting his goggle strap.

"Over there, on the bleachers!" Nagisa said obnoxiously loud, pointing to the girl. She gave him a weird look.

"Hey! Girl! Over there!" He yelled out to her. She ignored him, but tried to make it look like she hadn't heard him, fiddling through her bag.

"I'm gonna go greet her." Nagisa said to her Makoto, who was still occupied with his goggles.

Nagisa jogged over to where she was sitting on the bleachers.

"Hi! I'm Nagisa, what's your name? Welcome to our team! Where are you from? Do you like it here! Cool bathing suit! Where'd you buy i-"

She interrupted him. "My name is Sam Alsen and I am from New York, USA. It is nice here. My bathing suit is a Speedo Aquabreaker Female Record Breaker. I got it from an online swim shop that you have never heard of because it is based in California." She said all at once.

"Wow, you talk fast!" Nagisa said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, well, you ask a lot of questions, and Japanese isn't my first language, so I can't exactly go into detail..."

"YOU ARE FROM AMERICA! NO WAY!" Nagisa shouted, just now comprehending what Sam had said. Everyone stared at them. Sam unzipped her bag, taking her cap and goggles out. She stepped down form the bleachers and walking towards the pool. She gave Rin a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, give me a hand." She said. Rin glared at her, but obeyed and helped her pull her cap over her hair. Sam stepped up on the block and said in her head.

_Take you mark,_

She gripped the edge of the starting block,

_Go!_

* * *

"Hey, did you see the new girl?" Mako asked Haru while they were getting dressed.

"No." Haru mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Are you sure? She's crazy tall, black hair. And she's got these crazy yellow eyes."

"I never look at people's eyes," Haru said, slamming his locker.

They both stepped out of the locker room. And guess who was waiting for them? Well, I mean, Rin, but that other chick was there too, staring at some bulletin board.

"Oh," Haru mumbled. "She's the new girl."

"Sorry I was rude to you, Nagisa." She said, looking back.

"Uh, I'm not.." Rin began.

"No, not you. Behind you." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"That's okay, Sam!" Nagisa said, nearly knocking over Rin. Sam smiled. Then, she walked out the door.

* * *

_Months later..._

"You are going back to America?" Mako asked.

"There's nothing I can do about it, guys," Sam sighed.

"But I can wish you guys good luck."

"What? Aren't you doing the girl's Free relay?" Rin questioned.

"No. I'm having someone else take my place. I'm leaving.. Tomorrow."

The group gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"My parents didn't tell me until yesterday. They knew I would object," She explained. "But they aren't going."

"But why-" Haru began. Sam cut him off. "They have good jobs here."

"I have to go." She said, picking up her bag. "I'll stay in touch. And good luck in Australia, Rin."

Then, she ran off.


	2. Samezuka Academy

_"Excuse me, flight 62 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding."_

Sam shoved her magazine into her bag, and stood up out of her seat and walked over to the line of zombies. _Dammit, _She thought, _Here we fucking go again._ It'd been four years since she'd been to Japan. She wasn't sure what to feel about going back. Nope, nevermind- Sam remembered her parents. Her strict, stubborn, _selfish_ parents. She looked back to the time she swam a national record in July. All she got was a 55 second call of her parents telling her to "Keep it up." Nope, they didn't even directly congratulate her. Shit, it was a 1500 meter race.

"Miss, may I please see your passport?"

Sam had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she'd lost track of time.. And the moving line in front of her.

"Huh- Oh, right, sorry.."

* * *

_Late,_ _of course._

Sam had picked up her bags about 20 minutes ago. Now, she was waiting for her idiotic parents to come pick her up. Sam exhaled. She was hungry, annoyed, but mostly hungry.

"Sam?" She heard a voice call out. She turned back and saw- WHHHAAAAAATTTT?!

"RIN?! YOU QUEER!" She yelled before throwing her arms around him in a not-so-passionate embrace.

"S-sam.. Crushing.. Me.." Rin pushed out, obviously having difficulty breathing. Sam didn't care.

"You're just as weak as I remembered! Aw, so cute!"

"Yeah, well, you're just as broad-shouldered and definitely as strong I remembered." Rin mumbled, pulling out of her grip.

"So what are you doing here, Rin-Rin." Sam said, punching his shoulder. Rin flinched.

"You tell me first." Rin replied.

"Well, I'm going to some boarding school, Samzuka, Semakuza-"

"-Samezuka." Rin corrected her.

"I'm going there too." Rin mumbled.

"Really? Huh, I was all pissy, but then we.. -Oh."

Sam stopped talking right in the middle of her sentence when she spotted her father standing 3 yards away from her, frowning.

"Uh- See you in school, Rin." She said before walking towards her father.

* * *

"How have you been?" Sam father asked her as they were in the car.

"Shitty," She replied, looking the other direction. Her father sighed.

"How was the school?"

"I went there for four years. You could have called."

He sighed again.

"I'm busy. You know that."

She didn't speak to him at all, until they arrived at Samezuka Academy.

* * *

"Your mother's inside."

"Whatever." Sam mumbled, stepping out of the car.

She opened the doors to the front entrance. And there she was. Her sweet, caring, bitchy mother.

"Samantha." She greeted her, shaking her hand.

"Janet." She mocked, pulling her hand out of the woman's grip.

"How have you been?"

"Your husband asked that same question."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Can you just leave? I'll figure this out on my own." She snapped at her mother.

"I was just about to."

"Thank god."

As the woman walked towards the exit, Sam called out to her.

"I won't be home for Christmas."


	3. Aussie and 'Murica

**Sorry that this chapter is so boring and short. I don't really feel like re-writing every scene in the season, because some of them would have absolutely nothing to do with Sam. It will get better soon, I promise. ;-;**

* * *

"Rin-Chan was really weird today," Nagisa said glumly.

"He's changed so much." Added Makoto. Haru didn't really know what to say. He didn't even seem like he was Rin anymore. It was like an encounter with a stranger. It made Haru miss Rin more than when he had been in Australia.

Nagisa suddenly looked a bit perplexed.

"Guys..." He began, "Do you think that maybe.. Since Rin is back.."

"Nagi, the chances of that are fairly slim."

"Slim? But Mako, aren't Australia and America the same thing? Maybe they both decided to come back.."

"Er- no, they're about 13,000 km apart."

"Yeah, but they both-"

"No." Haru interrupted him.

"Whatever. Still possible." Nagisa retorted.

* * *

"Hey Mako! What if we started a swim club?


	4. Sam's Victory

"Why can't I join, Seijuro?" Sam questioned the Captain pleadingly, chasing after him while he was jogging.

"Because it is a _men's _swim team." He said, trying to escape the conversation.

"That is both gay and sexist," She argued.

"Yeah, well.."

"I count as a man! I barely have tits!" She yelled, chasing after him.

"Number one, you have stubs. Small, but still there. Number two, you are very attractive. The swimmers will get distracted."

Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't hit on me. I'm out of your league."

He rolled his eyes and kept on jogging.

"But, STILL.."

"Drop it!" He stopped jogging and yelled at her.

She didn't seem threatened at all.

"It doesn't matter that I'm a chick! I'm not that attractive, I'm way too muscular!"

And he kept on jogging.

"You're just fit and wide-shouldered."

"Damn it, I'm done!" She yelled, grabbing his shoulder.

"We're racing. If I win, you let me on the team."

He sighed, and finally gave in.

"Fine. But I get to choose what race."

"No way! You're gonna choose some pussy sprint race!" She argued.

"You wanna be on the team or not?"

"Fine. Whadaya wanna race?"

"100 meter free."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

* * *

"Well here we are." Seijuro said, stretching his arms across his chest.

"What the hell ever."

"Hey, by the way, where's that suit from?"

"It is a TYR Fusion Aerofit 2 Swimsuit. It's from an online swim shop that you have never heard of because it is based in California."

"Okay then." He replied, stepping on the block.

"I'm doing the start." He added.

"Okay.."

"Take your mark," They both gripped onto the edge of the starting block.

"Go."

Sam's start and streamline were very powerful. She practically flew off the starting block, and then went directly into her five fly kicks.

Then, came her breakout.

Her stroke was flawless. Not breathing at all during the first 30 meters, and then started every 13 strokes. He kick was such a blur of white water that her feet were not visible at all. Her flipturn lasted only a half of a second, then she pushed of the wall. You could hear the 'thump' from a mile a way. She repeated her first fifty yards on her second lap. Flawlessly.

She slammed her hand on the wall. Seijuro was three seconds behind her.

"WOOHOOOOOOOOO!" She shouted in pure joy. She pulled herself out of the water, and began laughing and jumping up and down.

"I get it." The Captain grumbled, also pulling himself out of the water.

"Hey, Seijuro, can I be on the school swim team?"

"Yes. Now shut up."


	5. Gou, Godammit

Gou stood outside the pool. She was quite embaressed and confused.

"Hey, someone here to visit their older brother?"

Gou blushed.

"Hey, you're kinda cute.."

"Hehe. Thank you. Ehrm.. Do you know a Matsuoka?"

"Uh.. There is no one on this team named 'Matsuoka'.."

"Matsuoka Rin?" Gou heard a voice from behind. She spun around.

"Sam?"

"Kou?"

Sam turned bright red.

"Sam.. You are my brother's friend from..?"

Sam was still blushing frantically.

"Yeah," Sam said, close to a whisper. She cleared her throat.

"You want me to lead you to his dorm room?" She questioned, smiling.

"Y-yes.. Thank you."

Kou looked at Seijuro, then to Sam, then back to Seijuro. And then Sam again.

"We.. Should get going." Kou said, grabbing Sam by her jacket and dragging her into the hallway.

"Kou, how old are you now?"

"I'm 16- A second year."

"Er- I'm 15. But I got a late birthday, so I'm a second year." Sam answered. Her face felt hot. She didn't know why.

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"December 15." The flustered Sam answered, trying to keep herself from shaking.

_Oh my god, _Sam thought o herself, _WHY THE HELL IS SHE CUTE?_

"Oh."

Sam couldn't hear anything over the sound of her heart beat.

"Okaythisishisdormbye," Sam said quickly, before turning around and jogging back to the pool.

Sam flung open the door that led to the pool deck and threw her jacket at some first year.

_ShitshitshitshitshitSHIT. Not attraction. Attraction is for the weak. _Sam thought as she lowered her googles over her eyes.

Sam knew what she was going to do.

"1000 butterfly." She said out loud.

The more it hurt, the less time she would have to think about Gou.


	6. Bathroom

"You need to stop, really."

Sam laid her head back and nodded. Every part of her body ached. Not good, so not good.

"We're going to have to send you home." The nurse said. Sam didn't have the strength to refuse.

* * *

The car ride home was agonizing. Sitting next to her cranky father was even worse than her headache.

"I really don't have the time for this." her father snapped. Sam frowned.

"Yeah, I know.. Immature, blablabla, you're old enough.." She mumbled.

"We're switching your schools again." Her father said.

"Wow, what a surprise."

"You'll be living at home. We expect you to take care of yourself."

Sam sighed. It wouldn't make much of a difference, considering her parents were never at home anyway.

* * *

Sam plopped herself on her bed.

"Agh.." She groaned, rubbing the back of her head. She heard her phone buzz.

"Nah, shut up.." She muttered turning on her side and throwing her phone on her bedside table.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

Sam moaned loudly in frustration and grabbed her phone. She didn't recognize the number.

_Hi, it's Kou_

_..._

_I'm happy your back in Japan!_

_..._

_We're having a joint practice next week._

_..._

_Hope to see you there!_

_..._

_We should talk later._

Sam sighed. She felt especially guilty.

_I had to switch schools _Sam quickly typed back. She turned off her phone and slammed it on her bedside table.

* * *

Sam's eyelids fluttered open. She sat up on her bed.

"Ah, I feel soo much better" she said to herself.

"Good."

Sam nearly hit the ceiling when she heard the voice.

"M-Mako?! Why are you in my house?"

He smiled.

"I'm here to show you to school. Your parents asked me."

"What?"

"You're going to our school." Makoto said again, smiling even wider.

"Our..?" Sam questioned. She understood when she turned her head and saw Haru, Nagisa, and some other kid standing next to her bed.

"Jesus Freaking Christ, who let you in?"

"Nagisa helped us."

* * *

"Can I join the swim club? And don't be a sexist fuck about it like Seijuro."

"Of course you can!" Nagisa said heartily.

"Awesome! When should I do time trials?"

Nagisa stared at her.

"Why would we make you do time trials? We didn't make Rei do them."

"No, I insist."

"Maybe we should let her," Makoto began, "We should at least know her skill level."

_**One week later, at their joint practice...**_

"Sam, you're swimming for Iwatobi now?" Seijuro asked Sam with wide eyes.

"I go to Iwatobi."

"But you were just going here last week-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Sam walked right past him towards the starting blocks. The rest of the team was still in the locker room. She remembered back in America, when she was on a woman's swim team. Sam wouldn't have to wait for anyone. She could just stay in there with the rest of her teammates.

"Why isn't he wearing a swim suit?" Seijuro asked, pointing to Rei.

_Oh, they're already back._

"Yeah, why aren't you?" Sam asked him, glaring.

"N-no, I'm not.."

"Nitori! Give this guy one of our spare suits!"

"Yes, captain."

The short gray-haired boy grabbed Rei by the arm and dragged him into the locker room. His teammates all looked quite worried. Before Sam could ask, she spotted Kou. She looked pretty flushed, and then Sam realized it was because she was staring at all the half naked boys around her.

Sam felt a bit of jealousy well up inside of her.

_I'm a girl, _She thought to herself _Kou __could never think about me that way._

No matter how small chested, tall, and broad shouldered Sam was, she still looked like a girl.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam immediately snapped out of it.

"Wah- oh.. I'm fine."

Sam turned away from Makoto and tapped Seijuro on the shoulder.

"Can we start yet, or what?"

Sam turned to her side and saw Nitori dragging Rei back onto the pool deck.

"I guess so," Said Seijuro.

"Tachibana- you're first."

"I have to pee." Sam said, not wanting to be in the same room with Kou. She was starting off to the bathroom, but was suddenly stopped when she heard a giggle.

"That was kind of cute," Kou said, smiling at Sam.

Sam could feel her face heating up.

"H-how?" She stuttered, trying not to make direct eye contact with Kou.

"How you said that so openly," Kou said a bit louder.

"Er- heh, I mean.. Well, everyone urinates..." Sam quickly turned around and speed-walked to the locker room.

_Oh my god, did that just.. _

Sam ran into the bathroom stall and shut the door as quickly as she could.


End file.
